gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-1017 GINN
The ZGMF-1017 GINN is a mass-produced general purpose mobile suit of the Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty (ZAFT). It is featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GINN is a durable, basic mobile suit and the first to be used in combat. It is designated as a Zero Gravity Maneuver Fighter by ZAFT, thus the designation "ZGMF". It has two large, thruster-filled "wings" on its back, a fin-shaped sensor array on its head and no built-in weapons. The GINN's thrusters can only keep it airborne for a short time under gravity, so it uses the Guul subflight lifter to fly in the atmosphere. The suit is usually equipped with a 76mm machine gun and a 10-meter-long blade, and they can be replaced or supported by handheld and leg-mounted missile launchers, heavy ion cannon, recoilless rifle and sniper rifle. The missile launchers and heavy ion cannon are classified as "D-Type" assault weapons and often used in assaulting base or fortress. The Earth Alliance estimates GINN's power to be equivalent of 3 TS-MA2 Moebius, although in reality, it is closer to 5 Moebius. The suit also has no problem taking down an Alliance escort ship singlehandedly. The GINN's complex operating system require Coordinators' level of reflex to be used in combat effectively. However, the technology use to construct the GINN is based on the exoskeleton suits used on the Tsiolkovsky which are similar to the Power Loader, and both Earth Alliance and Orb Union's Morgenroete Inc. have successfully restore damaged GINN and used them for data collection. These machines are piloted by Coordinators allied with both factions (a rarity in Earth Alliance's case), with the most famous being the white colored unit belonging to the Earth Alliance's Jean Carry. The versatile GINN has multiple variants (the desert, marine, tactical air reconnaissance and long-range recon variants are seen in the anime) to cope with different environment and mission requirements. It is also manufactured in such high quantities from CE 69~71, that it is even used by non-aligned factions, especially mercenaries and pirates, and remains in use for many years to come. The GINN served as ZAFT's mainstay mobile suit until late in the First Alliance-PLANT War, where it is outperformed by the newer, lighter GAT-01 Strike Daggers of the Earth Alliance as well as the Orb's MBF-M1 M1 Astray. Fortunately for ZAFT, by this time, the more advanced ZGMF-600 GuAIZ was in production to replace the aging GINN. However, due to the GINN's excellent operability, it and its variants continued to be used widely even after the GuAIZ's introduction. Armaments ;*MA-M3 Heavy Blade :The MA-M3 heavy blade is a sword and the standard close range armament of the GINN series of mobile suits. It is manufactured using molecular processing technology and has an appearance similar to an European broadsword, featuring a double-edged blade. The weapon relies on both its weight and the force of the attack to crush armor as much as on its keenness to cut, and has proven highly effective against the armor of the TS-MA2 Moebius and GAT-01 Strike Dagger. When not in use, the blade is mounted on the left side of the waist. ;*MMI-M8A3 76mm Heavy Assault Machine Gun :The MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun is the standard ranged armament of the GINN series of mobile suits and has two firing modes, semi-auto and full-auto. It is magazine-fed and the GINN can carry extra magazines. Because of its versatility and power, the machine gun is the pilot's weapon of choice on most mission except for anti-fortress combat. When not in use, it is stored on the back of the waist. ;*M66 "Canus" Short-range Guided Missile Launcher :The M66 "Canus" short-range guided missile launcher is a D-Type weapon and is armed with 4 missiles, 2 externally mounted large missiles and 2 small missiles within the launcher. It is a handheld weapon and is often carried in pairs. The large missiles are slow and therefore unsuitable for combat against nimble targets that can easily avoid them. ;*M68 "Pardus" Short-range Guided 3-barrel Missile Launcher :M68 "Pardus" short-range guided missile launcher is a D-Type weapon mounted on the GINN's legs. Compared to the missiles carried by the M66 "Canus", the ones here can be considered to be medium size missiles. It is often used together with the M66 "Canus" but can also be used independently. ;*M69 "Barrus Kai" Heavy Ion Cannon :The M69 "Barrus Kai" heavy ion cannon is an early model mobile suit beam weapon and a D-Type weapon. It is powered by its own independent power pack and has enough energy to fire three shots. Unlike the beam rifle used by the GAT-X series, the heavy ion cannon was classified as an anti-ship/anti-fortress weapon, and was poorly suited for use against nimble opponents. ;*M68 "Cattus" 500mm Recoilless Rifle :The M68 "Cattus" 500mm recoilless rifle is a standard GINN armament that is similar in design to a bazooka, and can fire various types of rounds depending on the magazine used. It has greater range and firepower than the MMI-M8A3 76mm heavy assault machine gun, but lesser ammunition and a slower rate of fire. Like the machine gun, it is a frequently used weapon. ;*Sniper Rifle :The GINN is able to use the sniper rifle normally equipped to the ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type. During Operation Spit-Break, one GINN so equipped attacked the [[Archangel-class|LCAM-01XA Archangel]] during the ship's attempted escape from JOSH-A. Special Equipment & Features ;*Self-Destruct System History Developed from the YMF-01B Proto GINN, the ZGMF-1017 GINN was the first mass production military use mobile suit developed by ZAFT and roll off the production lines on November 3, CE 69. It continued to be ZAFT's primary and most heavily mass-produced mobile suit up into CE 71. Many specialized variants of the suit were produced during the First Alliance-PLANT War to perform various tasks and for operating in diverse environment. The GINN was eventually replaced by the ZGMF-600 GuAIZ as ZAFT's main mass production type mobile suit, but it and its variant still remain in common use late into CE 73. Variants ;*TMF/S-3 GINN OCHER Type ;*UWMF/S-1 GINN WASP Type ;*YF-3A GINN FEMWS ;*ZGMF-1017 GINN Ceremonial Decoration Type ;*ZGMF-1017 Gai's GINN ;*ZGMF-1017 Elijah's GINN ;*ZGMF-1017 Miguel's GINN ;*ZGMF-1017 Vair's GINN ;*ZGMF-1017 Works GINN ;*ZGMF-1017 UN'no's GINN ;*ZGMF-1017M GINN High Maneuver Type ;*ZGMF-1017AS GINN Assault Type ;*ZGMF-LRR704B GINN Long Range Reconnaissance Type ;*ZGMF/TAR-X1 GINN Tactical Air Reconnaissance Type ;*ZGMF-1017 GINN Insurgent Type ;*ZGMF-1017 GINN Tempester ;*ZGMF-1017 GINN Fuego ;*ZGMF-1017 Rau Le Creuset's GINN :Appearing in the manga Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re:, it is a custom colored GINN used by Rau Le Creuset after his outstanding performance at the Battle of Yggdrasil. The GINN's color scheme is similar to that of the standard ZGMF-515 CGUE color scheme. Picture Gallery Ginn.jpg Zgmf-1017-anstan.jpg|Hinstn's GINN Ginn-fukuda-concept.jpeg|GINN concept design GINN 1.jpeg Cgue-fukuda-concept.jpeg GINN 2.jpeg GINN 3.jpeg GINN Cockpit.png|Cockpit Strike disables GINN.png Strike punches GINN.png Moebius vs Ginns.jpg|Two GINNs against Moebius Zero GINN.png GINN Pilot (Beam Cannon).png|A ZAFT pilot with his GINN during the Battle of Boaz knightginnarmy.jpg|Knight Gundam's GINN Army 3D GINNs.png Jean Carry's MS.png Jean Carry's GINN.png GinnBuildFighters.png|A GINN that appears in Episode 14 of Gundam Build Fighters Ginn's_weapons1.jpg Ginn's_weapons2.jpg Ginn's_weapons3.jpg Painted_Ginn_(Red_Cross).jpg ms_modal_unit_seed_10.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. N.E.T. Jean OP.png GINNBattleDestiny.png GinnJeanBattleDestiny.png SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays GINN.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla GINNBox.jpg|1/144 "ZGMF-1017 Mobile Ginn" (2002): box art Hg_seed-06_mobile_ginn.jpg|1/144 HG SEED "ZGMF-1017 Mobile Ginn" (2003): box art Hg_ginn_2.jpg|1/144 HG SEED "ZGMF-1017 Mobile Ginn" (SEED Remaster Version; 2011): box art Action Figures MSiA_zgmf-1017-MassProd_p01_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "ZGMF-1017 Mobile Ginn" (2003): package front view. Notes and Trivia *It is unknown who the true developer of GINN is, some source listed it as Asimov Design Bureau while other listed it as Heinlein Design Bureau. *The Proto-GINN bears a close resemblance to the Universal Century's MS-05B Zaku I. Like wise the Proto-GINN's successor unit, the ZGMF-1017 GINN, closely resembles the MS-06 Zaku II. The GINN and Zaku mobile suit lines performed similar roles in their respective timelines, as the events of the Cosmic Era were largely derived from those of the early Universal Century. *The GINN's weaponry carries the theme of being named after animals. "Barrus" is Latin for Elephant, "Pardus" is Latin for Leopard, "Cattus" is Latin for Cat, and "Canus" is a spin on "Canis" which is Latin for dog. The change on 'Canus" is likely to keep the pattern of the names ending with "us". *The GINN is possibly named after the Jinn, an spirit in Islamic and pre-Islamic Arabian mythology. An infernal jinn is called an ifrit (Efreet). Therefore, it is possible that the name of the GINN is a reference to the MS-08TX Efreet. *In phase 46, Athrun said that the M1 Astrays cannot handle the GINNs by themselves. It is unknown if this means that the GINN has superior performance than the M1 Astray in space in certain areas, or that the GINNs' pilots are more skilled than the M1 Astrays'. Reference MS2003-292 - ZGMF-1017 - GINN.jpg|Specifications & Design Details ZGMF-1017 GINN Seed Re.jpg|GINN Rau Le Creuset Custom (from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Re:) Miguel's GINN Lineart Information 01.jpg|Specifications & Profile (from 'Mobile Suit Gundam Seed - C.E. Mechanics & The World' book. Note: Phase Shift wrongly listed as a special equipment) Miguel's GINN Lineart Information 02.jpg|Body & Weapon Details from 'Mobile Suit Gundam Seed - C.E. Mechanics & The World' book) Miguel's GINN Lineart Information 03.jpg|Weapon Details from 'Mobile Suit Gundam Seed - C.E. Mechanics & The World' book) External links *ZGMF-1017 GINN on MAHQ.net ja:ZGMF-1017 ジン